


ineffable.

by petiterosebud



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiterosebud/pseuds/petiterosebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“do you have any idea what you’ve done to me?” he bellows, reaching for his lightsaber, striking aimlessly at the metal, sparks flying, “you’ve ruined me.” he growls, “i can’t sleep, i can’t eat, all because of you,” another slash, “i can’t rid of you.” he storms around the room, continuing to knock everything out of his path, his vision a blur of red and electricity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ineffable.

he captures her again.

she must’ve thought her training so far would be enough to keep him out of her mind, but no, when she sleeps her defences are down, and he’s been gently caressing her mind with his in the search for her location.

he’s made sure to do it softly, so barely there, almost no touch to her mind so she doesn’t sense him. it takes a few weeks to piece it together, repeated images and phrases in her dreams, and when he realises where she is, he’s off.

she’s much stronger now he muses, the burn on his arm stinging as he moves slightly, watching her softly breathing, eye lids fluttering whilst she sleeps.

she’s dreaming.

suddenly she reels forward, the restraints keeping her in place, eyes wide, gasping for air, glancing frantically around the room until her eyes land on him.

she glares and throws herself back into the metal headrest, clenching her fists. 

he pauses, wondering how to approach this. he’s imagined this situation over and over in his head, what he’ll do, what he’ll say, how he’ll deal with her, but now she’s here, he finds everything inside himself freeze.

“are you going to kill me?” are the words that break the silence.

he regards her silently, head tilting to the side to see if she’s scared. but no, she’s calm, accepting what may be her fate.

“no,” he breathes through the mask.

she lets out a breath, perhaps she was more fearful than she was letting on.

he licks his lips, “i want to know,” he pauses.

she looks up at him then, “whatever it is, i won’t tell you.”

still defiant, he admires. “it’s a personal matter,” he clears his throat.

she raises an eyebrow at that, “oh?”

“yes.”

she purses her lips, analysing him, “take it off,” she demands. he sighs, hoping to do this with it on, but he takes the mask off, revealing his tired eyes and matted hair.

“happy?” he says monotone.

“ecstatic,” she replies.

silence. again.

“what have you done to me?” his voice a mere whisper, but the room is so quiet it practically echoes off the walls.

rey looks at him, eyes staring deep into his, and he feels a trickle of light breaking into his mind.

“stop that!” he snarls, standing abruptly. she doesn’t stop, she pulls back only slightly at first, but continues. so he pushes back, hand reaching out to her, “please.”

that does it, she stops. her eyes are wide, “why?”

because you’ve done enough, he wants to say, he’s had enough of this light. reimagining how it felt the first time it had touched his mind, over and over. the sleepless nights, the tossing and turning at the aches to feel it again. all because of her. his breathing is deep and fast, trying to control his anger, but then he turns and punches the wall, and all hell lets loose.

“do you have any idea what you’ve done to me?” he bellows, reaching for his lightsaber, striking aimlessly at the metal, sparks flying, “you’ve ruined me.” he growls, “i can’t sleep, i can’t eat, all because of you,” another slash, “i can’t rid of you.” he storms around the room, continuing to knock everything out of his path, his vision a blur of red and electricity.

“i don’t understand,” she shouts back.

he pauses, breathing deep and quick, and he switches the lightsaber off, before shoving it into a pocket and turning to her, “of course you don’t.”

his stare is penetrating, and he decides, for just this moment, he’ll show her what exactly she has done to him. it’s visions of sleeplessness, bright lights behind eyelids, damp breathless gasps, burning skin, warm caresses, writhing on sheets, sweat dripping, tasteless food, plates smashing, hot eyes and heavy palms overwhelming the senses…

when it’s over, her cheeks are red, her breathing heavy, “oh,” avoiding his gaze.

he falls back on his chair, legs weak, panting at the sudden onslaught, “you see?”

she nods slowly.

he stands and joins her, leaning closely to her face, desperation in his voice, “take it away,” he pleads.

her eyebrows furrow, sorrow clear, “i don’t know,” her mouth drops open slightly, “i don’t-” she looks down to his lips, “i can’t help you.”

he lets out a quiet sigh, “i know,” and he leans in even closer, their noses touching.

he expects her to jolt away from him, but she rubs her nose gently against his, “i’m sorry,” she whispers, her breath tickling his mouth. and her lips are touching his, softly at first, testing.

he responds, whimpering into her, breaths becoming heavy and desperate. he doesn’t even realise he’s undone her restraints until her arms reach around his shoulders, fingers needling into his hair, sharp nails digging in.

he groans, picking her up, feeling the burn of his wound and he hisses softly. he swaps their positions so he’s now seated.

everything is a blur of wet lips, and hot touches seeping beneath their clothes.

“please,” he begs, and she bites his lip.

“okay, okay,” she whispers reassuringly, kissing his throat slowly, reaching down to his trousers, releasing him from confinement. it’s too much, and he hisses at the light that fills his mind as she touches him between his legs.

“i cant,” he gasps.

she sh’s him softly, “it’s okay, i’m here.”

he looks at her with wide helpless eyes, and she kisses him again, “i want you,” she tells him.

her ministrations gaining speed, and his eyes roll to back of his head, his cheeks are reddening, his breathing getting deeper and deeper, and it’s all too much, and he almost wants her to stop, “rey,” he chokes.

she slows down, allowing him to breathe easier, “what do you want?” she’s so tender, he muses.

“i want to be inside of you,” his lips and tongue running up and down her neck, "please?" and he bites her throat.

she gasps and pulls back suddenly, jumping off him. he almost thinks she’s turning him away, but she’s yanking at her bottoms, pulling them off as quickly as possible. and then she’s standing before him, only a vest thinly covering her upper body.

she straddles him, rubbing her slit against his cock. they take a sharp intake of breath, and look at each other in shock at the sensation. slowly, she sheathes him, their gazes never leaving one  another, watching every flitting emotion.

and she moves.

he groans.

she hisses.

and it’s back to heated touches, his heavy palms clutching to her waist, and he reaches up to caress her breast. he pulls up the vest in frustration, and massages a mound, before latching his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking desperately. she sinks her hands into his hair, fiercely clinging on and she grinds harder against him.

“ben, oh ben,” she sighs into his thick hair, a hand clenching at the strands, and he feels her yank his head away from her breast, kissing him so hard he's sure her teeth have cut into his lip. he feels a flicker of darkness cross his mind at the name she calls, and he scratches her back as she rides him faster. she loudly gasps at that, her rhythm breaking slightly, but he knows she likes it from the way she quivers and tightens around his cock.

he feels her hand reach around from his hair and to his throat, curling around softly at first, and then tightening. he shoves into her harder. she presses her mouth against his, and he tastes blood as his tongue reaches out for her.

“don't stop, don’t stop,” she all but whines into his mouth biting him again. he grabs her behind, and pounds up into her hard and fast, and he watches as she leans back, her face distorting into obscene pleasure.

“yes, ben,” she hisses, small, short screams escaping her, so loud, he puts his fingers into her mouth. she bites down hard at the intrusion but kylo refuses to remove them. suddenly her body freezes in place as the rolls of hot pleasure wash through her, and he watches her jerk her hips in desperation once she regains movement. the sudden unbearable tightness has him joining her.

he removes his hand from her mouth, slick spit escaping her lips, and wraps his arms around her small, lithe body, holding on as if she’s his anchor. he pulses into her, letting out a cry of relief. she softly gasps at every pulse of his cock, lips resting on his sweaty forehead.

“thank you,” he breathes. she only sh’s him again, continuing to hold him.

their soft breathing fills the room, both refusing to move.

they know that once they do, the moment is over.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut since forever so i feel a bit out of practice...


End file.
